


Romans w posiadłości Dowlingów

by klembek



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, w pewnym sensie slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/pseuds/klembek
Summary: Trochę o niczym. Bardziej opisówka na rozruszanie pióra. Tak naprawdę, to nie ma sensu tego czytać





	Romans w posiadłości Dowlingów

Mówią, że nic tak nie łączy ludzi, jak wspólny wróg. Jednak jakiego wspólnego wroga, poza ZUS-em, mogą mieć zastępy kucharzy, sprzątaczek, służących i strażników pracujących w posiadłości Dowlingów? W tym przypadku o wiele bardziej sprawdza się więc mniej popularne stwierdzenie, mianowicie „Nic tak nie łączy ludzi, jak dobra opowieść”. Trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że ulubionym segmentem dnia wszystkich szaraków na utrzymaniu amerykańskiego ambasadora były roznoszone przez panią Barbarę, sprzątaczkę, bajarza w powołania, plotki. Plotki o wszystkim – nowym zegarku kamerdynera, tajemniczym zniknięciu biżuterii panny Dowling, świątecznej premii dla najlepszych pracowników. Jednak to romans zawsze jest najlepszym tematem do plotek.

Choć zazwyczaj nie wszyscy wierzyli w powtarzane przez innych historie, w końcu jednak pojawiła się taka, w której prawdziwość nikt nie śmiał wątpić.

A wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy do pracy zostali przyjęci niania Ashtoreth i ogrodnik Franciszek. Stało się to tego samego dnia, co później wywołało wśród żeńskiej części społeczeństwa wzdychania i twierdzenia „Jakie to romantyczne”. 

Połączenie tej dwójki w parę było osiągnięciem zbiorowym, co bardzo cieszyło wszystkich domowników i bardzo denerwowało Barbarę.

Jeden ze strażników zauważył Ashtoreth i Franciszka w odległym kącie ogrodu, kiedy, stojąc o wiele za blisko, jak na nieznajomych, mówili coś do siebie szeptem. Wielu zauważyło, że kiedykolwiek ta dwójka znajdowała się w pobliżu siebie, zerkali jedno na drugie bardzo szybko, i, jak zapewne sądzili, niespostrzeżenie dla postronnych. Jeżeli do tej pory ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, zostały one zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi po tym, kiedy sprzątaczka Martha usłyszała, jak niania mówi do ogrodnika „aniele”.

Wszyscy przyjęli postawę głębokiej dyskrecji. Gdyby ambasador dowiedział się o mającym miejsce tuż pod jego nosem romansie, mógłby się zdenerwować i pozbawić swoich podwładnych rozrywki, zwalniając oboje kochanków. O sprawie tej mówiono więc tylko szeptem, a nowe informacje przekazywano sposobami, jakich nie powstydziłoby się żadne państwo podziemne.

W końcu jednak nadszedł dzień, w którym młody panicz Warlock wyrósł z niani. Pani Ashtoreth została zwolniona. Tego samego dnia ogrodnik złożył wypowiedzenie. Wszyscy przyjęli to ze smutkiem, ale zgodzili się, że tak będzie im obojgu najlepiej. A potem już nikt nie miał czasu myśleć o niani i ogrodniku, bo do posiadłości przybyli dwaj guwernanci. Koniec końców, to romans zawsze jest najlepszym tematem do plotek.


End file.
